Yasser Nix
" Who need being a human? I need the powers. The power of prototype is crush everything I care.. And I'll gladly to become Mercer's right hand and I won't allow myself to betray Mercer." Yasser Nix 'is another Prototype user and ally of Alex Mercer's. Yasser's foster Mother is Nix. Yasser wanted to see Mercer because he wanted to become like him. Yasser lost his mother,Nix since some army invaded our villages. Yasser is poor human that cannot find the true powers. However. He cannot give up and start to move to search the powers as long he faced evil people with his improving fear.Yasser is moving New York and to find a man named Alex Mercer. He dosen't care his foster mother at all because they took his mother and he couldn't save her. 'Biography Yasser is lost somewhere where his village has been ruined by some army. Yasser is in a bad shape with much blood. Yasser laying the grass and Nix found him and bring him to her safe house. Nix expains what happened to him and asked his name. Yasser told her that his name is Yasser. Nix was the one who raised him as a son. Nix taught him to how to fight him since he was a child. Nix taught him everything she had. Later,six days ago the army has approved at Nix's safe house and burn at all. Nix and Yasser tried to run,but they being surronder by some army and Nix was trying to protect him for her life. Nix fought them easily and Nix told Yasser to run. Yasser decides to run far,then stop and look at hwo Nix doing. Nix is being captured some army. yasser tried to help Nix,but he couldn't because he realizes that he is a usless human when he was just a young child. Yasser experienced a brutal childhood spent in abject poverty; his first nine years were spent in foster care. When he turned 10, he was finally returned to his mother,but foster mother,Nix, who had spent the last nine years in village, but for Yasser it was better to be in foster care. However, his intellect and aptitude in science provided him an opportunity to leave behind his troubled past. He trusted no one, had no friends, couldn't care less about what others thought of him, and found solace only in his work. By the time he was hired by Solo , Yasser was a borderline sociopath. He knew this, and didn't care. After earning a doctorate in genetics at London University, Yasser was hired by Solo and became the head of the Blacklight project at Solo. Yasser's team was tasked with engineering weaponized viruses from samples given to them by the government. The samples that were provided exhibited curious behavior, including mimicry and retention of genetic information from infected hosts. With Yassers help, the team soon died a particularly virulent and potent virus codenamed "Blacklight". Yassers skill in altering genes made him a valuable asset to Gentek; his work was years ahead of his nearest competitor. Despite his successes,Yasser Elbager was considered a potential liability by Blackwatch, an elite army created to combat exotic threats. Over time, Gentek became scrutinized by Congress and investigations were proposed. Fearing an information leak, Blackwatch decided to cover it all up. Alex, due to his paranoid nature, began to launch his own secret investigation on Gentek. With the assistance of his foster Mother. an investigative reporter, Yasser realized that Gentek employees associated with the Blacklight project were being silenced by Blackwatch; usually with a bullet between the eyes in a dark alley. As he fell, he collapsed onto the viral sample, becoming infected as he died. His body was taken back to Gentek with a body bag. Little did they know that, as he was transported, the virus was reconstructing his body, cell by cell; his biological matter feeding the virus as it replicated the still-living matter it had infected.When he learned that a general purge was about to be unleashed upon the Gentek scientists, Yasser fled, fearing for his life. In the event he was caught, Yasser had brought''insurance—he had smuggled a vial of the Blacklight virus out of quarantine and taken it with him, and mailed a laptop with classified documents to Doctor. But Blackwatch was too quick and too smart for him. While attempting to escape the city by train, Yasser was cornered in Penn Station by Blackwatch agents. In a fit of vengeance and rage, he threw the vial to the floor, smashing it and unleashing a biological apocalypse. He was promptly shot by Blackwatch operatives. The virus began to slowly and quietly spread to everyone in the station. 'Met Alex Mercer' Mercer dropped into the wreckage without noticing Yasser and started to inspect the corpses. While he had his back turned, Yasser slit his throat with no effect, but Mercer shrugged him off. Yasser recovered and managed to stab him again only to be thrown back. Impressed, Mercer slowly retreated deeper into the Red Zone, and Yasser chased. During the chase, Yasser dodged one of Blackwatch's tank that nearly crushed him after Mercer kicked it out of the sky. Eventually Yasserwas confronted by a rampaging Goliath, which he managed to dodge only to be cornered by a Brawler Hunter. Yasser dealt with the Brawler using his knife. Alex Mercer, who had been watching the whole time, confronted Heller again who blindly charged him only to be pinned to a wall by Mercer. Mercer then infects Heller, with his strain of the Blacklight virus and departed just as another helicopter arrived on the scene to extract the now infected Heller. 'Prototype User' "Don't you fucking give me that shit drugs!!" Yasser wakes up in a morgue on a slab just before two scientists attempt to cut open his torso with a scalpel. The two men panic and leave, terrified of Yasser. Alex doesn't understand why they're so frightened and doesn't remember anything about his previous life. He runs after the scientists in an attempt to escape. Though Alex is now an amnesiac, he realizes that the Blackwatch soldiers are doing something wrong when he watches them kill the two scientists trying to alert the authorities to his reanimation. The soldiers notice him and he jumps meters in the air, easily scaling a chain-link fence. After freeing himself from the lab, Yasser had another run in with Mercer, where Mercer tried to explain the reason he had chose to infect him. He lets Yasserconsume one of the Blackwatch commanders who knew about the viral outbreak from Hope, Idaho. Mercer claimed that he was not responsible for the outbreak, that it was Gentek and Blackwatch conducting bio-weapons test. Reluctantly Yasser agrees to foil Blackwatch's operations throughout New York. 'Power & Abilities' *'Superhuman Strength': His incredible strength allows him to lift cars, trucks, the destroyed remains of tanks, APCs, and helicopters and throw them great distances. He is far stronger than any normal human or most basic Infected, able to kill a regular human with a single, glancing blow and manhandle the infectious residents of Manhattan. Yasser is capable of punching holes through almost anything if necessary, including a two foot steel door.[3] *'Superhuman Speed': Yasser's speed is likewise enhanced. He can achieve running speeds surpassing vehicles. *'Superhuman Agility': He can perform amazing parkour feats such as flips and rolls and maneuvers over and around vehicles and debris with little trouble. His leg strength allows him to leap nearly ten stories into the air. Yasser can run up sheer vertical surfaces and cling to walls for an indefinite period of time. Yasser is also capable of gliding, by making his biomass lighter in the air and ejecting small amounts of mass for further propulsion. *'Superhuman Endurance': Yasser's endurance far exceeds that of a human's by leaps and bounds. His body no longer possesses weak bones or vital organs, rendering him immune to otherwise debilitating injury. This biological change allows him to survive falls from any height completely unharmed. Bullets of any caliber will pass through his body, causing very little damage that heals instantly. He can withstand direct hits from hellfire missiles and tank shells, which cause only moderate damage. The superhumanly strong blows of the various type of Hunters and super soldiers cause the most damage of any type of attack. His superhuman stamina allows him to be physically active at all *'Healing Factor': Yasser's body has vast powers of self-regeneration. So long as he is properly nourished, Alex can restore his health and heal any wounds within moments. He can heal a small amount of his health even without consuming any creature. Examples include regenerating bullet wounds instantly after being shot, regenerating a massive hole in his face after being shot point-blank by General Randall, and reconstructing his entire physical form from non-descript piles of biomass and the biomass of a crow within minutes of being blown apart by a nuclear explosion. Yasser also seems to have a robust immune system. Though unable to counter a parasite which had been introduced into his body without outside help, he gained a growing immunity to bloodtox with repeat exposure. *'Superhuman Senses': Yasser's vision and hearing is enhanced, allowing him to see beyond the visible spectrum and hear across great distances even with physical insulation. He has thermal vision which allows him to locate heat signatures, and infected vision which can detect large concentrations of the virus and tap into the hive mind itself. 'Yasser's Foster Mother. '''Nix is one of New Marais's native citizens, and is against the Militia due to Bertrand killing her family. She is described to be uncaring and cold, often preferring more destructive methods. She represents the evil side of Cole MacGrath's Karma and is a Conduit of oil/napalm and fire, able to manipulate the two elements to her will. She can be considered the opposite of Lucy Kuo. Category:Chararacter Category:Male Category:Prototype users Category:Prototypes